


Where You Bean All My Life?

by Circe_Black



Series: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_Black/pseuds/Circe_Black
Summary: Legendary (not really) coffeeshops The Crow’s Nest and Don’t Be Depresso, Drink More Expresso had been enemies for years (like a day). What happens when the owners of each respective shop decide to check out their mortal enemy? Will, they discover more than just an amazing latte?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742011
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Where You Bean All My Life?

**Author's Note:**

> Did I look up coffee puns for this? Yes, am I mad no. I’m probably going to full fic this later because yeah.
> 
> Also, I know nothing about coffee sorry.

When Terushima Yuji told his best friend Oikawa Tooru that he wanted to open his own coffee shop he had not expected this outcome. The two were fresh out of college and looking to take on the world. Now, two years later their little coffee shop Don’t be Depresso, Drink More Expresso was number one in their section of Tokyo. 

However, a new shop had opened up. Across the street no less! Terushima had called Oikawa in outrage and of course, was met with his best friend’s laughter. Hanging up he had an idea.

Check out the competition. 

He was a genius.

-

When he had thought to himself that he was going to check out the competition this is not what he had anticipated. 

The guy behind The Crow’s Nest counter was gorgeous. Bright amber eyes that gleamed under a sweet mob of orange hair. A bright smile never left his face and he seemed to bounce everywhere like a sweet bunny.

Terushima was besotted. 

They were like Romeo and Juliet but with coffee! So when he got to the counter it was no surprise that he immediately made a fool out of himself. 

“Words cannot expresso how much you mean to me,” Terushima said as he grasped the younger man’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. The barista turned bright red and ‘eeped’ adorably. 

“U-Uh I’m sorry we don’t sell that here?” The adorable boy said confused as he drew back a hand to card it through his bushy orange hair. Terushima straightened, blinked, and then gave his order.

“One medium black coffee.” It may sound boring but that is how one could tell how good the beans were in the coffee. After he got his drink and turned away he saw a tall blonde bean pole approach the cute barista. 

“You know he was flirting with you right Sho?” He asked. The boy promptly shrieked and covered his face with his arms as it turned bright red.

He hadn’t known he was flirting? Maybe he’d come back tomorrow and try his luck again.

-

Oikawa, predictably, burst out laughing. 

“He didn’t know you were flirting?” The brunette followed the bottle blonde laughing. Terushima was making that day’s blueberry muffin grouping and wanted them fresh and hot when they went out. Oikawa was meant to be unstacking the chairs off of the tables. But, naturally, he was bothering his co-owner instead.

“For the thirty-fifth time, yes, he did not know I was flirting. No, I am not embarrassed. Yes, I am going to go see him again today.”

Oikawa snorted, saluted, and blessedly began on his work.

However, it had already served to put Terushima in a bad mood. And it distracted him from looking too closely at his customers until a bright voice studdered.

“They call me coffee because I keep them up all night. Want to see for yourself?” He looked up to see the orange-haired angel from the previous day wringing his hands. Terushima gapped. 

“He would love to. I’ll take your order for now cutie.” Oikawa interjected and Terushima was glad because he thinks he’s broken. 

“Is he okay?” The angel asks tipping his head to the side like an inquisitive pet. Terushima’s heart sings. 

“Yes, he’s just overwhelmed by how cute he finds you.” The angel giggles grabbing his coffee as he goes. Terushima didn’t even hear his order. 

“Feint heart never won fair lady,” Oikawa says as he takes the next order. 

-

Terushima had taken Oikawa’s advice to heart and had been actively pursuing the angel, who’s name he had found was Hinata Shouyou, for well over two months. 

They alternated between the two coffee shops and he had met almost everyone on staff while the owner remained mysterious. Today the bean pole, Tsukishima, was alone behind the corner. 

“No Hinata today?” He asked trying not to sound too anxious obviously it failed as Tsukishima arched one slim brow. 

“He’s fine. The guy who owns the shop is giving him shit again. We’ve almost paid him off so now he’s being a total dick.” Terushima had stopped seeing them as rivals this pointed and commiserated with his friends. 

Why would Hinata be dealing with that? Isn’t that the owner’s responsibility?” He asked Tsukishima looked at him like had grown another head and said,

“Hinata is the owner. I thought you knew?”

Terushima had not known, in fact.

-

Which caused Oikawa to fall on the floor he was laughing so hard. 

“You didn’t know he was the owner! Hahahahahaha! I TOLD you when he first opened. I said ‘Oh you mean Hinata Shouyou’s new place?’ And your dumb ass said ‘Yeah.’ I can’t believe it Tetsu is going to flip!” And his co-owner flounced away to call his boyfriend who was somehow even worse than Oikawa. 

At least it couldn’t get any worse. 

“You didn’t know I owned The Crow’s Nest?” Came from behind him. Naturally, on the one day, they opened early and had no customers was the day Hinata showed up. 

“Uh no.”  
“Are you disappointed?” The other man asked shyly, slanting his eyes down. A beautiful blush on his cheeks as he fiddled with his hands. 

“Why would I be disappointed?” Terushima crossed the room and took the smaller’s hands in his own.

“I don’t know. You always joked that we are enemies but I thought maybe we were friends. Hinata said not quite meeting his eyes. 

“I was kind of shooting for Romeo and Juliet but sure we can be friends,” Terushima said as nonchalantly as he could with his heart beating out of his chest. Hinata jolted and blinked up at him. 

“Romeo and Juliet?” He asked and then blushed. “L-like lovers?”

“Exactly like lovers,” Terushima affirmed and released on hand to tilt Hinata’s head up. “So, what do you say?”

“Yes!” Hinata squealed launching himself into Terushima so hard their teeth clicked. They pulled away briefly to laugh and make sure the other was okay. 

Then their eyes met and Terushima leaned in slowly. 

It was like opening his shop for the first time, pure joy.

“AND NOW THEY’RE KISSING TETSU!!!! THE SHIP HAS SAILED!!! I REPEAT THE SHIP HAS SAILED!” Naturally, Oikawa ruined it. 

Hinata pulled away and giggled. 

“Where have you bean all my life?” 

Instead of answering Terushima kissed him again.


End file.
